


Goddess of Temptation

by willow_7



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_7/pseuds/willow_7
Summary: Selene. Goddess of temptation. She is Aphrodite's daughter but unfortunately born cursed due to her mother's sin of carrying a mortal's child. Selene is half goddess but she possesses a lot of power. What is her curse? Well, another soul lives in her, her other identity- Lilith. She shows whenever she wants and practically does the "dirty work" which is tempting people to do bad things. Selene and Lilith are complete opposites. While the one tries to do good things, the other wants to do bad. Selene is a beautiful goddess, soft-looking with blue eyes as the sky, long blonde hair as the sun, petite figure, plum lips and small nose. Her beauty is as breathtaking as her mother's. Lilith has the same blue eyes but the hair is darker, her look in the eyes is lustful and she is a woman that will make you crave for her. What will happen to her? Is there any way to break the curse and free Selene from this double life?





	Goddess of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of this story came to me literally out of nowhere and it's basically a kpop crossover with greek mythology and tvd/the originals XD hope you enjoy it :)

chapter 1

Welcome to Olympus. The home of Gods. It is a beautiful castle-like mountain full of beautiful columns, fountains. At first glance it looks like a really peaceful place, as you can imagine with the beautiful muses, happy gods, cupids, etc. but is so much darker than that. The atmosphere may look too bright and beautiful but that doesn't mean everything is perfect. It was until Aphrodite's daughter was born. Selene. She is a beautiful woman but there is a demon in her- her other self Lilith. She is cursed because her father was mortal. When she grew up, she started to spread her malison across the world. People started to become sinful but no one could do anything about it. You may say that she belongs to the Underworld but in fact, she doesn't, simply because she is not Hades' daughter. You also may ask who cursed Selene and the answer is The Graeae (the three witches who can see the past, present and future). It is absolutely forbidden for gods to be with humans. 

Lilith is in her room sitting in her golden bath with steaming water. She closed her blue eyes and rested her head back. Her long brown hair was all wet.  
\- I'm lacking one thing.- she put her head up. A black hole appeared in front of her and after a while a whole figure came out.  
\- Stasius (Seonghwa), it is about time.- the brunette girl said with an attitude. Stasius is Hades' son and Lilith was meeting him if you know what I mean. Нe is really attractive, though. Black hair, big brown eyes, perfect structure.  
\- Not with that attitude, Lilith.- he rolled his eyes and kneeled next to the tub.  
\- Are you coming in or shall I search for another candidate who would die to be in your shoes?- she looked at him straight in the eyes with lustful look and in a blink of an eye he took all of his dark, heavy clothes. He is now all over Lilith and both were kissing passionately. That woman is always craving for sex. It's like a hobby for her. She has never fallen in love with somebody. Just meeting secretly with gods and that's it, without feelings and commitment.  
Heavy moans were escaping from both's mouths when suddenly someone ruined their fun.  
\- What is going on here?- Mark, Selene's childhood friend crashed into the room. He is son of Ares and Athene, therefore the perfect mixture of wise guy with anger issues.  
Lilith sighed and shook her head.  
Stasius disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
\- Mark, you ruined my fun.- Lilith shouted at him.  
\- Aren't you tired of this lifestyle?  
\- No, I'm pretty good.- the brunette woman got out of the bath and her naked body was revealed to her other self's best friend. He handed her a towel of silk.  
\- I want to speak with Selene.- he insisted.  
\- I wish this misery never existed.- Lilith scoffed.  
\- Selene!- Mark yelled and after seconds Lilith transformed into her good half.  
\- Finally. Thank you, Mark.- the blonde woman hugged the god. She can see what her other self is doing and they can hardly control each other. Selene has blonde, curly hair and the same blue eyes as Lilith's. That's their only similar feature. Selene is a lot more innocent. They are like angel and devil.  
\- No need.- he smiled cutely.- By the way, I came here because I finally found a way to break your curse.  
\- Really? Please tell me, I will do literally anything. 

Selene dressed up with white long dress and Mark took her to his room. He was showing her the page where is the answer.  
"Selene's curse can be broken only if she falls in love".  
That's impossible, she thought.  
\- Mark, this can never happen.  
\- Why?- he was confused.  
\- Because Lilith is sleeping with literally the whole Olympus, Underworld and Ocean. There is no way I would fall in love with any of these guys.- there was a disappointment in her tone. Mark was looking at her and bit his inner cheeks. 

She is right but there must be a way, he thought. 

\- Selene. Your mother wants to see you.- a muse entered in the room. The woman looked at her friend wondering what will happen. 

\- You want me to go to Earth?!- she exclaimed.  
\- Yes.- Aphrodite was certain.  
\- But why?- Selene was confused.  
\- What will she do in a place full of mortals?- Mark asked.  
\- There aren't only mortals there and Selene is fully aware of that or must I say Lilith.- Aphrodite opposed.  
\- I am going to ask again. Why?- Selene tried to sound calm.  
\- Because that's what The Graeae wants. They said that your future is there. And you can break your curse.  
Selene immediately looked at Mark.  
\- Her way to break the curse is to fall in love...you mean that she has to fall in love with a mortal? That's against the rules.  
\- I know that really well, Mark! But if she falls in love with a mortal, she will stay on Earth and Lilith will disappear forever.  
\- What?- Mark's jaw dropped.  
\- Mark, I said I would do anything to kill her. And if this is the way then be it.  
\- You are not going there! These witches are not going to separate you from me.- Mark got angry and left.  
\- Ares' genes.- Aphrodite rolled her eyes.-  
Selene was about to leave but her mother said to come closer. She hugged her daughter.  
\- I love you so much, Selene. I hate myself that you have to suffer because of my mistakes.- Aphrodite was tearing up and broke the hug then wiped her tears.  
\- I love you too, mother.- the young goddess said warmly.  
\- Now go to Mark and you can say goodbye to your friends. 

\- What in the Underworld?!- Solar exclaimed. She is Apollo's daughter and a very close friend to Selene.  
\- I wanted to speak with these witches but she stopped me.- Mark explained.- There has to be another way.- he was certain.  
\- For a person who read millions of books in order to find the way, you sound really sure.- Selene snapped at him.  
\- I think that you can find your love here.- Solar said.  
\- Not when Lilith slept with pretty much everyone.  
\- Yes, and even stealing others' boyfriends.- a voice said. Selene turned around and there was her other friend, Wheein. She is daughter of Artemis who is Apollo's twin sister, therefore her and Solar are cousins.  
\- Wheein, you know very well that it wasn't her.- Solar defended her friend.  
Tears started dropping from Selene's eyes. Not so long ago, Lilith seduced Wheein's boyfriend, Kai, who is Stasius' brother.  
\- Plus, we've told you millions of times that you shouldn't involve with anyone from the Underworld.- Mark added and Wheein crossed her arms.  
\- I'm sorry again, Wheein. I will never forgive myself for this.- Selene cried.  
Artemis' daughter sighed.  
\- It's okay, I guess. And it wasn't you, as Solar said.- Wheein tried to look okay.- At least she made Kai show his true face.  
A black hole appeared in front of the group of friends. Irene showed.  
\- What are you doing here?- Selene snapped at her. She and Irene hate each other to the core. Lilith also hates her.  
\- I heard the news. That our dearest Selene...and Lilith will be sent to Earth. I came to say goodbye and that I'm not going to miss neither of you.- she said with a bitch face.  
\- I'm pretty sure that your brothers are going to miss Lilith a lot, though.- Selene snapped at her. Irene frowned. She hates the thought of her brothers hooking up with her enemy.  
\- Don't consider yourself as the most precious thing, honey. You are just a curse. Double faced half goddess. Yikes.  
\- Okay, that's enough!- Mark got on his legs and glared at the Underworld lady.  
\- Why did you even come here?- Solar rolled her eyes.  
\- It's boring down there, I suppose.- Wheein answered.  
\- I bet that her own father kicked her out for a while cause she is scaring the dead people.- Selene laughed but Irene used her power to push her to the column.  
\- Oh, you really dared to do that?- Selene got up but she looked as if she is kinda in pain.  
Mark was about to use all of his power to hurt Irene but she simply vanished.  
\- What a coward.- Selene looks fine now. She is a goddess. They heal easily.- At least I won't see her anymore.  
\- You won't see us either.- Mark said with sad expression.  
\- Guys...- Selene was interrupted.  
\- As much as I am hurting, we mustn't be selfish. She will finally be free from this crazy way of living.- Solar sounded upset.  
\- Yes but if she falls for a mortal and she stays on Earth forever wouldn't that mean she will not be a goddess anymore?- Wheein asked terrified.  
\- Exactly. You will be like Hercules.- Mark said.  
\- Look, I don't even think that is possible for me to fall in love with somebody or vice versa due to my two faces which are completely opposed. Like how do you even explain that to a mortal? I don't know, all of this sounds ridiculous to me as well but I have to try it guys.- Selene explained.- And look, if it doesn't work out, which is most likely, I will eventually come back here.- she smiled faintly.  
\- Yeah and live this painful life.- Wheein sighed.  
\- But The Graeae has said your future is there, so it will work out.- Mark said while looking at the ground.  
\- I will speak to these witches for a permission to come here at least once a month.- the blonde goddess came up with an idea.  
\- They are awful. I doubt they will let that.- Solar said.  
\- Not when my father is Ares and my mother is Athena. Literally I have everything I need to convince them. Leave this on me.- Mark put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He has a really soft spot for her and vice versa due to the fact that they've been friends since forever. Around five thousand years.  
They all started crying and hugged each other.  
\- I've never should been mad at you, Selene. I'm so sorry.- Wheein cried.  
\- Don't worry. I love you.  
\- I love you too. 

Selene is in her room all by herself. She is just observing everything and then went to her big terrace. She was enjoying every bit of the beautiful view in front of her. The blue sky, the waterfalls, all the buildings and even the abyss to the Underworld. 

I am never going to see anything this beautiful again, she thought. I have to speak with the Graeae, I have too many questions, she thought

Selene sighed. 

\- So you are leaving without saying goodbye?- she heard a familiar male voice behind her. When she turned around she saw Kai. A beautiful man with dark grey mullet hair. Long black coat from black feathers and leather jeans. His abs were showing. He is really structured like a God.  
\- Leave, Kai. You know pretty well that I almost lost my friendship with Wheein because of you.- Selene sounded pretty calm yet still salty, with reason.  
\- Oh come on, you know damn well I don't actually care and I am here for another person, so if you mind...- the Underworld God came closer to the blonde goddess. After a while she transformed into Lilith.  
\- Thank you so much. I'm getting tired of her.- the seductive goddess is back. She smirked and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck.- Are you gonna miss me?- she fake pouted.  
\- I'm gonna be honest, yes.  
\- Of course you would. Who would satisfy you as I do?  
\- Don't pretend you only satisfy me.- he looked at her with serious look.  
\- Don't pretend you are in love with me.- Lilith said with the same tone and look. The Gods laughed and then instantly came for each other's lips.   
Suddenly, however, Selene appeared again and immediately got off Kai.  
\- Kai, look. I want you to take me to Underworld. I want to speak with The Graeae.  
\- You think that you can speak with them whenever you want?- he smirked and shook his head.- Plus, you interrupted me in the middle of something.  
Selene sighed heavily.  
\- She will come back and you will finish what you've begun, I promise. She is so hungry for sex that she won't leave me alone anyway.- the kind goddess muttered the last sentence.  
\- I'm doing this all because of Lilith.- Kai said and grabbed Selene. After a blink they were in the Underworld. It is absolutely dark and cold there. The complete opposite of Olympus. Everything is white and colourful but here it's black. The Cerberus- the enormous monsterous dog with three heads showed and Selene screamed out of fear. They were barking loudly.  
\- Relax. Don't eat her, boys. I got better food for you later.- Kai winked at them and then calmed down a bit. After a while they got to a big door. Kai knocked on it and one of the three atrocious witches- Enyo, appeared. Imagine a toothless wrinkled hunched eyeless monster.  
\- She wants- Kai was interrupted.  
\- I know!- the witch said. Selene looked really scared. This is a frightening view.- Come in, young lady.  
Selene entered in the room. It isn't really big, pretty plain with a black pot with steaming liquid in it. There was the scissor they use to cut a thread which ends a person's life.  
\- She is here.- the other sisters, Deino and Pemphredo, said. They look pretty identical. The only difference between them is the height. Pemphredo looks a little bit younger than the other two due to the fact that she sees the past. Deino is the most hunched.  
Selene gulped.  
\- I came to ask-   
\- We know.- the sisters said at the same time.  
\- And we will give you answers.- Deino said.  
\- Let's start with your past.- Pemphredo cleared her throat.- Give me the eye, Enyo.- they are all sharing one eye. Her sister gave it to her and she put it on. She made a circular motion with her hand and a bubble appeared.- You've always wondered who is your father. Your father was an Egyptian pharaoh.- the bubble showed her father. A really attractive pharaoh with golden clothes, tanned skin, brown eyes and really fit body.- And not just a pharaoh. It's Tutankhamun.-  
Selene is shocked to death.- Although his wife was Nefertiti's daughter, no one can resist Aphrodite's beauty. She just fell in love with him the moment she saw him and wanted to have him.- the bubble was showing moments of Selene's parents secretly meeting and looking deeply in love. 

My father was a cheater, she thought. 

\- Your mother was ready to give up everything. To start a new life. To become a mortal just because she got to be with the love of her life, but as soon she told your father about the pregnancy...- the young goddess opened her eyes wide due to this new information. 

The Egyptian castle.  
\- Tutankhamun.- Aphrodite was standing wearing a long pink dress with one long sleeve with golden.- I'm pregnant.- she said with a smile.- We are expecting a beautiful girl. I've thought about it, I'm gonna stay here with you and we will raise her together.  
\- Absolutely not.- he said with a cold tone.  
\- What?- Aphrodite frowned.  
\- I have a wife, Aphrodite!  
\- So? This child is yours too.- the goddess was tearing up. She is completely hurt by her lover's words.- I thought you loved me.- she cried.  
\- I do but I am a pharaoh. That doesn't give me the right to do everything I want. Plus Ankhesenamun is expecting a boy.- this was the thousand cut in Aphrodite's heart. She went completely furious after the ruler's words. Out of her anger she directed all of her power to him which caused him to fall down from his throne.  
\- You shall choke on your greed for power and playing with me like that.- Aphrodite said with her teeth clenched. Tutankhamun was coughing.  
\- Please...- was all he managed to say. She came closer and looked down to him.  
\- If my daughter will grow up with no father, then neither will your son. Your wife will stay a widow forever. How pitiful.- the pharaoh was coughing blood.- And I hope your son is a better ruler than you.- these were her last words before Tutankhamun took his last breath and died. With tears in her eyes Aphrodite vanished. 

Selene was crying. She hates the things she saw. She can't believe that this is her mother's love story.  
\- No wonder she has never mentioned anything about him. I can't believe that this is how I was born. Awful story.- Selene yelled.- She just slept with a married man, he didn't want me and she killed him? This is so messed up.- the goddess kneeled and more and more tears were coming from her eyes.- I am suffering with this curse because of this stupidity.  
\- This is why your future is on the Earth. We spoke to your mother and explained to her. You need to fall in love with someone from the Earth and be ready to give up everything you have.- Deino said.- Power, family, friends.  
\- I don't know how is this possible. How can someone fall in love with me while I have a whole other identity and what if Lilith dominates and I'm the one who vanishes? And where do I even start my "looking for love"? How much time it will take?- Selene was wondering.  
\- Time is up. You should get home.- Enyo said.  
\- I want answers.- Selene insisted.  
\- Your mother is looking for you!- Enyo sent the girl back to Olympus. 

Why didn't they answer my other questions, Selene asked herself. 

-Selene, where have you been?- Aphrodite was about to hug her daughter but she pushed her away.  
\- Don't you ever speak to me, mother.  
Goddess of beauty looked confused.  
\- I know everything!- she flinched.- I'm a result of one pathetic love story.  
\- No- Aphrodite denied.  
\- Yes! How can you sleep with a married pharaoh and thinking that because you are Aphrodite he will give up anything?  
\- I WAS READY TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING BUT HE ACTED SO COLD WITH ME AND DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A REACTION AFTER I TOLD HIM ABOUT YOU.   
\- I have to pay because of your mistake. I AM A MISTAKE.- Selene started crying again and her mother joined her.  
\- You are not! I regret ever falling for this man but I don't regret I gave birth to you. I'm glad you don't look like him even a bit.  
\- You still killed him, mother! Just because he wanted to be with his wife?!  
\- You can't understand the heartbreak and I hope you never will because if some mortal or whatever dares to break your heart like mine was, I will kill him just like I killed your father and I won't regret it.- Aphrodite spoke with a threatening tone.  
\- This will be your fault again if it happens because I'm obligated to live the life you wanted. Do you think I want to go there? Fall for someone? And leave my friends and power behind? I was down doing this because I want Lilith gone but now I'm doing this also because I don't want to see you again.- Aphrodite is broken again like five thousand years ago when her lover rejected her and now her daughter doesn't want to see her anymore.  
\- Selene, please.- she begged but her daughter left the room.- Selene!- Aphrodite fell to the ground crying.- TUTANKHAMUN! DO YOU SEE THIS?- she looked down at the Underworld direction.- ARE YOU HAPPY FOR RUINING MY AND YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE? I HOPE YOUR SOUL STILL HASN'T FOUND PEACE. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT. 

I have a guilt too, she thought, but I've never deserved this treatment from him.


End file.
